The invention relates to a device for actuating at least one helically threaded incompressible drive cable that is axially movable for use in the displacement of a movable part in a vehicle body. More particularly, wherein a drive pinion seated on a drive shaft is provided for displacement of the cable and a cable guideway is provided for guiding the drive cable in the area of the drive pinion.
Different designs for this type of device are known (see, for example, German Pat. Nos. 12 06 740 and 21 35 803, British Pat. No. 1,184,268, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,140). One feature that these known actuating devices have in common is that the boundary edges of the cable guideway, that contact the threaded cable, form a 90 degree angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the drive cable. A continual quality problem with such actuating devices, which have performed satisfactorily, is the occurrence of troublesome noises during displacement of the drive cable.